Love Story
by Author in my Heart
Summary: It's the return of Fax! Love story by Taylor Swift. Little bit angsty as Max reflects on the past, but it cheers up at the end! Rated T for safety purposes. MaxFang


**A/N: Hey all! It's me again! Just want to let you know that y'all rock! I'd just like to thank AmberSky and snowchic99 for being my most dedicated reviewers as of now! Thank you, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, and I am not Taylor Swift.**

_Lyrics_

**Max's thoughts**

Present day events

Max's Pov

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

**Fang and I were toddlers when we met. We were both property of the School. **

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball-gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_To say hello_

**Our life wasn't exactly a party. We were tested on by evil devil spawn. We were experiments!**

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go_

**I remember when Fang left 20 years ago. I was a wreck for days on end.**

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince,_

_And I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

**I tried constantly to contact Fang. Where are you? I wrote on his blog every day. He never answered.**

_So I sneak out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quite_

_Cuz we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for little while_

_Oh oh_

**Whenever I dreamed, Fang was back and we were together.**

_You were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you_

_Please don't go_

**It was Dylan's fault Fang left. He convinced Fang I was in danger.**

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince,_

_And I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

**Fang was my life. I couldn't live without him.**

_Romeo, save me_

_They're trying to tell me_

_How to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid,_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

**The Voice kept trying to tell me that Dylan was my perfect other half. But I knew better. Fang, I love you. Where are you?**

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering_

_If you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

**I went back to Lake Mead everyday, hoping Fang would come back sooner. Nope. But 20 years later, I went to Lake Mead. And there he was. Fang.**

_And I said_

_Romeo, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting_

_For you but you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think_

**When I saw Fang, I swore he was an illusion. It took hours for me to realize it was really him.**

_He knelt to the ground_

_And pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me, Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all_

_I really know_

**Fang proposed to me, there in the cave. The same cave where, 21 years ago, we went to on our way to rescue Angel.**

_I talked_

_To your dad,_

_Go pick out_

_A white dress_

**Of course, when Angel, Nudge, and Ella heard the news, they insisted on taking me dress shopping. I'm scarred for life, I believe.**

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes._

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Cuz we were both young_

_When I first saw you_

" Do you, Maximum Ride, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or in health, through good or evil, until death do you part?" Fang had finished his vows, now it was my turn. "I do," I said eagerly, looking in Fang's eyes. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Fang grinned happily before pulling me in close for a kiss.

**A/N: And cue the happy squeals of all you FAX/MANG lovers.**

**So was it the best, was it good, or was it absolutely terrible? Flames appreciated, it's rather cold where I am. Please review!**


End file.
